Adtran 908e Configuration
=Adtran 908e= 6/3/2010 908e# 908e#sh run Building configuration... ! ! ! ADTRAN, Inc. OS version A2.05.00.E ! Boot ROM version 14.05.00.SA ! Platform: Total Access 908e (2nd Gen), part number 4242908L1 ! Serial number CFD0798146 ! ! hostname "908e" enable password encrypted 2a25d188f4a0d410ed03cec0c82dbb8187bb ! clock timezone -8 ! ip subnet-zero ip classless ip default-gateway 198.204.81.149 ip routing ! ! ip host "sip.m21.net" 198.204.81.87 ip host "switch" 10.10.10.200 ip host "tftp.m21.net" 65.91.52.25 ip domain-name "m21.net" ip domain-proxy ip name-server 198.204.81.25 198.204.81.90 ! ! no auto-config ! event-history on no logging forwarding no logging email ! service password-encryption ! username "NEKO-1701-E" password encrypted "191d187s51fd28b1cfe6cfb254d8f6fb7ecb" ! banner motd # Important Web username/password is configured to admin/password. Enable and Telnet passwords are configured to "password". Please change them immediately. The ethernet 0/1 interface is enabled with an address of 10.10.10.1 Telnet/SSH access is also enabled. # ! ! ip firewall ip firewall stealth no ip firewall alg msn no ip firewall alg pptp no ip firewall alg h323 ! ! ! ! ! no dot11ap access-point-control ! ! ! ip dhcp-server excluded-address 10.10.10.200 ! ip dhcp-server pool "Private" network 10.10.10.0 255.255.255.0 domain-name "m21.net" dns-server 198.204.81.25 198.204.81.90 netbios-node-type h-node default-router 10.10.10.1 tftp-server 65.91.52.25 ntp-server 130.88.200.6 timezone-offset -8:00 option 150 ip 65.91.52.25 option 66 ascii tftp.m21.net ! ! ! ! ! ! qos map phone-qos 1 match ip rtp 10000 45000 all priority unlimited qos map phone-qos 20 match dscp 46 set dscp 26 qos map phone-qos 21 match list phone-qos21 set dscp 26 ! ! ! ! interface eth 0/1 ip address 10.10.10.1 255.255.255.0 access-policy one-to-internet media-gateway ip primary no shutdown ! ! interface eth 0/2 ip address 198.204.81.89 255.255.255.248 no shutdown ! ! ! ! interface t1 0/1 tdm-group 1 timeslots 1-24 speed 64 no shutdown ! interface t1 0/2 shutdown ! interface t1 0/3 shutdown ! interface t1 0/4 shutdown ! ! interface fxs 0/1 no shutdown ! interface fxs 0/2 no shutdown ! interface fxs 0/3 no shutdown ! interface fxs 0/4 no shutdown ! interface fxs 0/5 no shutdown ! interface fxs 0/6 no shutdown ! interface fxs 0/7 no shutdown ! interface fxs 0/8 no shutdown ! ! interface fxo 0/0 no shutdown ! interface ppp 1 ip address 198.204.81.150 255.255.255.252 no ip proxy-arp no ip route-cache access-policy voice media-gateway ip primary qos-policy out phone-qos no shutdown cross-connect 1 t1 0/1 1 ppp 1 ! ! ! ! router rip version 2 redistribute static redistribute connected network 198.204.81.88 255.255.255.248 network 10.10.10.0 255.255.255.0 ! ! ! ! ! ! ip access-list extended admin remark Admin Access permit tcp any any eq www log permit tcp any any eq telnet log permit tcp any any eq https log permit tcp any any eq ssh log permit udp any any eq 5060 ! ip access-list extended INTERVLAN permit ip 10.10.10.0 0.0.0.255 10.10.10.0 0.0.0.255 ! ip access-list extended phone-qos21 permit udp any any eq 5060 permit tcp any any eq 5060 permit udp any any range 10000 45000 permit tcp any any range 10000 45000 deny udp any eq 5050 any eq 5050 log deny tcp any eq 5050 any eq 5050 log deny udp any eq 5190 any eq 5190 log deny tcp any eq 5190 any eq 5190 log permit udp any any eq 4569 permit tcp any any eq 4569 ! ip access-list extended web-acl-3 permit ip any any ! ip access-list extended web-acl-4 remark Allow all to Inet permit tcp any any eq https log permit tcp any any eq ssh log permit tcp any any eq www permit udp any any eq 4569 permit udp any any eq 5060 permit tcp any any eq 4569 permit udp any any range 10000 45000 permit tcp any any range 10000 45000 permit ip any 198.204.81.148 0.0.0.3 permit ip any 198.204.81.88 0.0.0.7 ! ip policy-class one-to-internet allow list INTERVLAN nat source list web-acl-3 interface ppp 1 overload ! ip policy-class voice allow list admin self allow list web-acl-4 ! ! ! ip route 0.0.0.0 0.0.0.0 198.204.81.149 ! no ip tftp server no ip tftp server overwrite ip http server ip http secure-server ip snmp agent no ip ftp server no ip scp server no ip sntp server ! ! ! ! snmp-server community neko90210 RO ! ! ! ! voice feature-mode network voice forward-mode network ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ip sip ! ! ! ! ! ip sip proxy ip sip proxy transparent ! ip sip proxy allowed-servers sip.m21.net ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! line con 0 no login ! line telnet 0 4 login local-userlist password md5 encrypted ad590e5f270da3ec09aac5d65e463389 no shutdown line ssh 0 4 login local-userlist no shutdown ! sntp server 130.88.200.6 ! end Adtran-908#